rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Love of Fortune Telling (Aura Sentia vs The Doktor)
(night had fallen as Mars and Ashley spotted the base of their enemies) Mars: We'll need to be quiet! Ashley: Don't worry, being quiet is one of my many traits, just like how me and Zack stole a powerful item from the Xyz Dimension back in the day (Both Mars and Ashley teleport inside the HQ, then they arrived in Aura’s quarters) Mars: These quarters are luxurious. Ashley: Everyone‘s quarters are luxurious, now shut up and start searching, we’re not supposed to be here. Mars: Fine, fine. (Both Mars and Ashley searched the place for Aura’s room) Mars: This floor is comforting, if I were human again, I let my bare feet touch the ground. Ashley: Same here Mars, let’s search upstairs. (Mars nods as they head upstairs and see double doors) (Mars searched the rooms for Aura while Ashley saw Celina and Zack sleeping together in his bed with Celina having her hair down, Ashley was about to hurt her but Mars grabbed her before she could do harm and blow their cover, they exited the room and locked the doors) Mars: (whispering) are you trying to get us seen!? Ashley: (whispering) of course not! Let’s find Aura already Mars: (whispering) that’s what I thought, you’ll have your chance to duel her soon enough, and maybe you might duel Yuya and Zuzu too. Ashley: (whispering) Yuya and Zuzu? The former dueled the professor to save the latter along with Celina, Rin, and Lulu, all 4 girls have faith in him. Mars: (whispering) So you’re saying Celina loves Yuya as much as she loves Zack? Ashley: (whispering) Exactly, and I assume Rin and Lulu love him as much as they love Yugo and Yuto. Mars: (whispering) What about Yuri? Ashley: (whispering) Yuri? He easily defeated me in 1 turn, even sergeant Sanders is scared of him. Mars: (Whispering) Okay then, well let's go! (Ashley and Mars then found Aura's room, using Mars to turn her hand into a lock picker, she opens it, but carefully opens the door as the two carefully walk on the ceiling, then walk down the wall and try to wake Aura up) Mars and Ashley: Hey! Wake Up! Aura: H-Huh? what's going on? And who are you? Mars: I am Shadow Droid unit 430589 Mars and this is Shadow Droid unit 32068 Ashley Aura: Can you come back in the morning? I wanna rest Ashley and Mars: let us think NO!!! (Mars and Ashley grab Aura by the arms) Aura: Hey! Let me go! Mars: SHUT UP!!! Aura: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! ANYBODY!!! (Everyone was still asleep, they didn’t even hear her) Ashley: Go ahead and call for help, no one can hear you! Every room is soundproof, and everyone’s all fast asleep! Aura: (scared) You 2 have the wrong person, I’m not who you 2 want. Mars and Ashley (angry): No we got the right person! Mars: Any last words before we take you away? Aura: Whoppers. Ashley: Kids these days, wanting candy, Mars go search her quarters and find some Whoppers. Mars: Why are you asking me!? Ashley: Just shut up and do it! (Mars let go of Aura and searched, after a minute, she found the candy) Mars: Here you go little girl, some Whoppers. (Mars dumped the candy inside of Aura’s mouth, then Aura spit out the candy causing Mars and Ashley to let her go, then Aura made a run for it) Aura: (scared) Those 2 are crazy, I’m calling for help. (But before she could exit her quarters, Ashley and Mars appeared in front of her by teleportation) Aura: (gasps) No, please! Ashley and Mars: (angry) DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WAS GONNA STOP US!? Aura: (scared) This has gotta be a nightmare and I should be waking up right about now. Ashley and Mars: No! This is real! (Both Ashley and Mars grabbed Aura’s duel disk, and put it on her, then they all logged into Link VRAINS, everyone was still asleep so they didn’t notice a thing) (In Link VRAINS) Aura: (scared) Please stop this, why are you doing this? ???: Because! I told them too! (Aura turns and sees an old man) Aura: Who are you? The Doktor: I’m a mad scientist who used to work for the Professor at Duel Academy (ARC-V), they call me The Doktor. Aura: Send me back to the Guardians of Space and Time HQ! The Doktor: Absolutely not! Emperor Shade has ordered to have you captured and brainwashed! Aura: Why can’t you just capture my love rival, Zuzu Boyle? The Doktor: I already brainwashed that feline once, I don need to brainwash her again! But if you want out of here, you’ll have to duel me. Aura: A duel? The Doktor: That’s right, if you win, Mars and Ashley will send you back to the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, and we’ll pretend this never happened. Aura: This should be something. The Doktor (angry): BUT IF YOU LOSE, YOU’LL BE BRAINWASHED AND FORCED TO LEAD THE ORIGINAL GUARDIANS OF SPACE AND TIME TO VICTORY FOR THE BIG BATTLE AT THE DOMINO PIER!!! Aura: What!? I don’t wanna take part of this duel! I’m out of here! (Just then a black and white Battle droids block her path shocking her) Aura: What the!? Mars: Those are Shadow droids created by Laser, so either you must duel, or we’ll beat you up badly and drag you back to Shade’s castle! (Aura got angry until she finally give in) Aura: Oh fine! I'll duel! The Doktor: That’s what I thought little girl! Prepare to lose! (Aura got really angry) Aura: You’re gonna regret making me angry! You haven’t seen my power! Aura and Doktor: Let's duel! Aura: I'll go first! 1st I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards! (Aura draws two cards) Aura: Next I summon, Spirit of the Fall Wind in Attack Mode! And due to her special effect, I can add a flip monster from my deck to my hand, and the one I choose is, Prediction Princess Petalelf! (Aura added Prediction Princess Petalelf to her hand) Aura: Next I activate Prediction Ritual, I send Prediction Princess Astromorrigan, Prediction Princess Coinorma, and Prediction Princess Petalelf to the graveyard to Ritual Summon! Prediction Princess Tarotrei! (Aura’s ace monster appeared on the field) Aura: Next I activate Card Destruction! Now we both have to send our cards in our hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards we discarded. The Doktor: You’ll pay for that little girl! (Both Aura and The Doktor discarded all the cards they had in their hands, and drew the Same number of cards they discarded) Aura: I end my turn, alright old man, let’s see what you got! Not that it’ll help you, because my monsters flip effects will assure me victory! Mars: Be careful Doktor, Ashley and I did research on that little girl. Ashley: She almost beat Yuya with that style and she was close to defeating Zuzu in last ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS after the former disappeared into the future. The Doktor: Relax, no way I’ll lose to a little girl. Mars and Ashley (worried): She lost badly to Moon Shadow in the ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS 1 year, and she was the runner up in that next years ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS. The Doktor: Then I’ll do what I must to win so I can take my revenge on Yuya Sakaki! Aura: What did he ever do to you!? The Doktor: Thats none of your business! But if you come quietly, I’ll tell you the whole entire story. Aura: And I said, I don’t wanna be involved! The Doktor: Oh we’ll see about that young one, I draw (Doktor draws his card and grinned that he had the perfect cards to end this poor excuse of a duel) The Doktor: I got everything I need to win this duel, but 1st, I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards! (The Doktor drew 2 cards from his deck) The Doktor: Next I activate Summoning Call, this lets me summon as many monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon 3 copies of Parasite Queen! (All 3 copies of Parasite Queen appeared on the field as Aura screamed in fear) Aura (scared): It doesn’t matter my monster is still stronger than yours. The Doktor: Not for long little girl, I activate the action spell, Triple Attack! It triples my monsters attack points. (All 3 copies of Parasite Queen all had their attack points tripled to 5400) The Doktor: Next I activate Raigeki, it destroys all monsters you have on the field. (A lightning bolt appeared and destroyed all of Aura’s monsters) Aura (scared): Now I’m defenseless. The Doktor: Now I activate the spell card, Triple Attack! Unlike the action spell, my monsters can attack you 3 times each! Aura (scared): I want my mommy. Mars and Ashley: Yeah us too. The Doktor: Same here, but for now, my 3 copies of Parasite Queen attack that little girl directly and end this duel! (All 3 copies of Parasite Queen attacked Aura directly dropping her Life Points to 0) Aura (crying): I lost! The Doktor: Now it’s time for you to... Hey wait where are you going!? (The Doktor sees Aura trying to escape) The Doktor: Get her! (Mars and Ashley nodded as they went after Aura) Aura: Glad I used the opportunity to escape, now I need some transportation. (Aura sees a black car and gets in it, then she starts the car and starts driving) Aura (scared): I gotta lose them so I can escape before they catch me and beat me up! (Aura kept driving until she finally lost them) Aura: Thats a relief, I’m out of here, I’m going back to bed, but 1st, I gotta warn everyone. (Aura logged out of Link VRAINS) (A few minutes later) Mars and Ashley: We lost her sir, she’s nowhere to be seen. The Doktor: You Imbeciles! That’s the oldest excuse in the book, she probably logged out of Link VRAINS and went back to HQ to warn everyone! Mars and Ashley (sweatdrops): Oh we didn’t think of that. The Doktor: Why am I not surprised? Mars and Ashley: What should we do? The Doktor: FIND HER YOU IDIOTS!!! WHEN YOU DO, BEAT HER UP AND TAKE HER TO MY LAB IN SHADE’S CASTLE!!! Mars and Ashley: Yes sir! (Mars and Ashley logged out of Link VRAINS) The Doktor: There’s no escape little girl, even if you try to call for help, they’ll get really cranky and yell “IT’S EARLY IN THE MORNING!!! GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!” (The Doktor logged out of Link VRAINS) (Back at HQ, Aura arrived at a room where there’s an intercom) Aura (speaks through the intercom): Everyone wake up, this is Aura Sentia with a huge emergency! I’m being attacked by 2 female cyborgs and an old man, they forced me into a duel, and I lost, now they’re gonna come and brainwash me, and force me to lead the original Guardians of Space and Time to victory for some big battle happening at someplace called the Domino Pier! (The Phone starts ringing, then Aura answers it) Aura: Hello? Everyone (angry while still sleeping): AURA, IT’S EARLY IN THE MORNING!!! GO BACK TO SLEEP!!! (Everyone all hung up and went back to sleep in a nice and peaceful way) Aura: Well that didn’t help, I’m going back to sleep, well at least those 2 female cyborgs and that old man are gone. (Aura arrived back at her quarters and locked the doors, next she walked towards her bed with a smile on her face, next she took of her black shoes and white socks, leaving her in her beautiful bare feet, as she placed her head on the pillow and tucked herself in, then she closed her eyes and smiled as she went to sleep) Aura (talking in her sleep): At last I can sleep peacefully. (A few minutes later) (Mars and Ashley appeared and grabbed Aura) Aura (wakes up): How did you get in here!? I didn’t hear the doors open. Mars and Ashley: We have the power to teleport, you’re coming with us! Aura: I don’t wanna go with you 2 female cyborgs! and I’m not going anywhere! and I’m not gonna get involved with that old man! Mars and Ashley: Then you leave us with no choice. (Mars and Ashley both beat up Aura, then she was left with bloody knuckles and broken bones) Mars and Ashley: We’re taking you to The Doktor’s lab at Shade’s castle (Both Mars and Ashley took Aura to Shade’s castle by teleportation) (When they arrived, they threw her to The Doktor) The Doktor: You fools! You idiots! I can’t brainwash her in this condition! Shade: Relax Doktor, Dr. Darkstar will patch her up and you can brainwash her. Dr. Darkstar: Jah I'm an ausgezeichnet scientist who saved Naoki's life, and gave Gozbauro life again, it shall be Kind's abspielen! 6th Brother: No! (They turn around and see 6th Brother armed with a scimitar pointing at Shade very angrily) Doktor: Huh what is he doing? and why is he pointing that weapon at us!? 6th Brother: I won't turn her into an inquisitor I won't let you hurt Hotaru! Shade: (fold his hands behind his back) I see your starting to remember what I did to you, Phoenix saki pity I thought we erased a single trace of your past life 6th Brother: You raided my mind and made me into a shell I'll never forgive you! And if you harm Hotaru I swear! Shade: You can't stop me Phoenix, your fate is already sealed! 6th Brother: What are you!? (Shade zaps 6th Brother with dark magic as his eyes start to become mindless he dropped his helment to reveal what he looked like he had sliver hair, crystal eyes and his hair was spiked Shade walks over to the now mindless Inquisitor) Shade: Listen closely 6th brother because I will only say this only once 6th brother: .......... Shade: You will invade Sailor Saturn's quarters take her away from the Guardians of Space and Time Headquarters and make sure she doesn't have her pen to transform we want Hotaru to stay the way she is helpless 6th Brother: ........Yes......Lord....Shade......I will.....Kill Hotaru Tomoe (the 6th Brother got back to his feet and walked away with his helmet in his arms) Dr. Darkstar: that was close Shade: To close make sure you make Aura is on our side when you repair her is that clear Dr, Darkstar: Yes my lord it will be done Aura (weakened): I don’t like what you did to him Shade, free him this instant! Shade: Watch who you’re addressing little girl, I rule the Shadow Realm, I’ll free him when Hotaru Tomoe is dead, after her death, he’ll feel nothing but pain, sorrow, and despair. Aura (weakened): I hate you! Shade: I know, and you’ll be brainwashed by The Doktor, and you’ll get to fight alongside an old friend of yours, Death Battler, who used to be the Brave Battler. (Mars and Ashley, Doktor and Dr. Darkstar leave with the weakened Aura to be fixed and brainwashed the 6th Brother placing his helmet on with it's visor glowing red) 6th Brother: Death to all my enemies! (In Darkstar's lab) (After a few operations, Aura is as good as new) Aura (smiles): I’m good as new. The Doktor: Isn’t that nice, take her to my lab! (Mars and Ashley both nodded as they grabbed Aura) Aura: Hey! What are you doing!? The Doktor: I guess you forgot. You lost the duel, so now you’re gonna be brainwashed. Aura: No! I don’t wanna go through this! Mars and Ashley: She doesn’t wanna go through this. The Doktor: Who’s side are you on!? Mars and Ashley: Yours. The Doktor: That’s what I thought! Aura: Let me go! I don’t wanna be brainwashed! The Doktor (angry): WELL TOO BAD!!! NOW YOU SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL!!! (Mars and Ashley held onto Aura as they followed The Doktor to his lab) The Doktor: Welcome little girl, to my lab. Aura: You said you were gonna brainwash me, how are you gonna do that!? The Doktor: I’m glad you asked, I’m gonna use this parasite. (The Doktor held onto a parasite) The Doktor: It’ll go into your ear, and it takes control of your brain, you’ll be nothing but an evil minion under mind manipulation. Aura (scared): NOOOOO!!!!!! The Doktor: Yes! (The Doktor walked towards Aura, and the parasite went inside of Aura’s ear, then it took control of her brain, after a moment, Aura opened her eyes, they were empty and emotionless as she had an evil smile on her face) The Doktor: So little girl, how do you feel? Aura: (Entranced) I feel wonderful my lord. Mars: Well done for an old man Doktor: H-hey! Ashley: Alright you two let's go I want my next assignment! (The Doktor gave the brainwashed Aura 2 new cards) The Doktor: Use these cards when you duel tomorrow. Aura: (Brainwashed): Yes sir, I’ll use them for all evil purposes! (Aura laughed evilly) (Somewhere in an ice cavern) Shadow Droid: De-stroy de-stroy de (the black and blue droid was silenced by Zoisite as he stumped on the robot's head) Nephrite: Thank you for shutting that thing up Zoisite Kunzite: It would appear that the townsfolk were right about these Shadow droids being around the cavern Zoisite: They definitely don’t want us anywhere near Jadeite. Nephrite: Are you sure that Jadeite is here Kunzite? Kunzite: Yes, we all know that Queen Beryl imprisoned him into an eternal sleep, he’s still frozen, when we find him, we’ll find someone to unfreeze him and remove the evil from him, and together, all 4 of us will once again fight alongside Tuxedo Mask in the war (Both Nephrite and Zoisite nodded) (After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination) Kunzite: Jadeite is here somewhere in this exact spot, find him. (They all searched, then they spotted a man frozen in ice) Zoisite: It’s Jadeite, he’s still in an eternal sleep. Nephrite: All these years, he’s waited long enough. Kunzite: Hello Jadeite, long time no see, alright let’s get him out of here. (They all grabbed the frozen Jadeite and exited the ice cavern with him) Kunzite: Don’t worry Jadeite, we’ll find someone to unfreeze you, and remove the evil out of you. (They arrived at a port, and got on a ship)